Neon
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: She's always buzzing just like neon.


Title: Neon  
  
Author: ScullyAsTrinity  
  
Rating: R  
  
Characters: Neo and Trinity  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Not a bit.  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Just a little jaunt between our favorite duo within the Matrix. ---  
  
It was clear I was in another world completely.  
  
I could barely hear him when he said, "Stop me. You can anytime you want, ya know?" I knew he was right and somehow I was frozen in place. My legs were on fire, my chest was pressed up against his and I couldn't pull away from the feeling of his breath on my neck. "Stop me," he whispered. He was waiting for me to respond. He was giving me a chance to pull away and stop him. I took a deep breath and turned my head away from him. This only gave him more of my neck to play with, and he reached up and ran his thumb up the column of my throat. I couldn't talk at all. I just squeaked. He gently caressed my neck with his fingertips. What was he doing? Was he crazy? God, that felt good.  
  
Then I felt it, his knuckles brushing the sides of my breasts. The sound of my own moan, low, throaty and wild, broke me out of the spell of my waking dream and I panicked as I realized what was happening. He was standing behind me and his knuckles were brushing the sides of my breasts. When I moaned, they gracefully slid underneath. The thumb of each hand swept over my taut nipples, causing my legs to uncross, my head to fall back, and a jolt of arousal so keen that it made me whimper.  
  
He was silent again and then he whispered so low she could barely make it out. "You're so beautiful it hurts to look at you when you're fully clothed, let alone when half your body is on display. I'm sorry Trin, I just lost it."  
  
It took all my strength to force out my next words. "You... you think cut offs and a tee-shirt is half... half naked?" My breathing was becoming increasingly labored as he slid his hands up around me and brought his lips to mine. He paused for a moment.  
  
"Well, it's half naked for you." I smiled, and would have burst out in laughter had his lips not once again claim mine. His tongue slid into my mouth and I held it there for a moment before I began to duel with him. His lips curved into a smile and I broke away to gently bite at his neck. I was powerless to stop at that moment.  
  
My hands slid over the crisp fabric of his shirt, then grabbed the collar. I was holding him forcefully to me, making sure that he knew that it was what I wanted, what I needed at the moment. And what he was doing to me felt spectacular. I couldn't recall at the moment a time in my life when I had felt more alive. It felt like... like... an ice cream sundae, a string of pearls, a brand new Mercedes and a date with Roger Moore... all at once.  
  
Oh god, and then his hands were at my waist, raising my shirt up a bit so he could get at my stomach. His hands were so soft, as they explored the expanse of my bared skin. His fingers danced over the flair of my hips and I groaned. A low chuckle was emitted from his lips and I felt a rush of air dance over mine. "Oh Jesus, what are you doing to me?" I crushed his lips to mine and it was his turn to groan.  
  
"I want you out of those clothes right now." He flopped over onto his back next to me and began to stroke my neck. "I could say the same of you." I supplied, batting his hand away. Chuckling again, he reached over and began playing with the hem on my shirt. "Oh, very subtle." But I gave in, and took the offending garment off, depositing it on the edge of the bed where it would be out of the way. A small sigh was emitted and his hand reached over and began tracing the skin at the base of my throat. "Mmmm." I moaned and reached over to pull his shirt free of his pants. Once he had it unbuttoned, I was disappointed to find that underneath he was wearing a wife beater. I groaned and quickly reached over to yank to over his head. When he looked at me next, his tie was askew and his hair was mussed. He looked positively adorable. My smile was uncontainable. He looked at me and smiled and told me to shut up.  
  
In the midst of my laughter, he pushed me back onto the mattress. I made a token gesture of trying to get away, but he held me down hard. I kicked a bit and continued to laugh. To silence me he kissed me hard, not even waiting to thrust his tongue into his mouth. I had opened my eyes sometimes during the midst of the kiss and was surprised to find his eyes open as well. I quickly closed them, and he pulled away. I had never made love like this, had never felt quite right being playful when I was with someone. Again, I realize that all times previous to him are irrelevant and that what I was feeling was not love. Love could not feel like anything other than this.  
  
"Why'd you close your eyes?" He stroked the side of my face tenderly... too gently for my liking. "I don't know..."  
  
"Hmmm... you have beautiful eyes. Don't hide them..." He trailed off staring at me, and I was that moment as my opportunity. I took the pillow from behind my head and hit him with it. "Don't wax poetic on me... You bastard." I hit again, and began to laugh. The next time I tried to hit him, he grabbed the pillow and placed it back on the bed. His face became serious and he continued to stare at me. I attempted to be upset, but didn't pull it off  
  
"We shouldn't do this here, you know that." The last of my words came out in rushed breath. "Neo, we could get in serious trouble." His smile was so dangerous and docile at the same time that it caused me to smile.  
  
"Oh no, I already gave you the chance to stop me." His lips plucked my earlobe. "Besides, how often do I have you without interruptions?" Hands were gently sliding over my sides as my hands finally reached up to fully tangle in his hair. For a brief reprise I began to wonder how exactly we had come to the matrix this evening, how my cotton cut offs had inspired this rush within him. How I was lying here submitting to him when my mind was telling me to get to the nearest exit and save both of our asses from the wrath of Morpheus. I wanted to know why we entered here wearing shiny leather and would soon only be wearing each other, doused in sweat.  
  
And yet I let him continue. His lips first assaulted the underside of my breasts and slid down to my stomach where they took up residence for a brief space in time. Liquid fire flushed my otherwise pale skin and my fingers which were gentle began to tug and urge, and he, getting the hint, continued on down my body. "I've never felt like this." I breathed out as his lithe tongue snaked below the waistband of the black panties that the matrix had conjured up for me to adorn. They caused him to smile, but did not deter him from getting what he wanted, and when he got it...  
  
I was seeing nothing but black. It was a vibrant black, exploding and exploding and becoming something entirely different. Wanting to cry aloud but thinking against it, I bit my lip and upon doing so, drew blood. Whether he sensed it or not, he rose and licked the red stain from my mouth.  
  
Everything felt positively surreal. He was over me and under me and in me. Blanketing me like snow and melting me like the finest candle wax. Renewed with a vigor I had never felt from him, he attached himself to my lips as my hands slid down his body and began to divest him of the rest of his clothing. Every layer primly calculated by the Matrix and tailored to fit his body with a strange perfection. The layers felt away with a dull rasping and hit the floor with the slightest impact; it made me believe that the code that was written for them was made of nothing more than air.  
  
And finally, when his skin touched mine, when we were both divested of the hindrances that leather and synthetic fabrics present, we were able to live and breathe like we would in the real world. It did not matter that this was the Matrix we were incased in. It did not matter that the large and lush bed did not really exist, that the feathered pillows were nothing more than illusion. I was thinking in poetry and moving in warp time. Atoms could have split in front of my eyes and I would have seen them.  
  
My short nail raked up the broad expanse of his back and his arms snaked around my torso. His kisses were everywhere and nowhere, and while they were nowhere, he slipped into me, so fluid that I felt like the ocean and gasped like the north wind would have, could it feel passion such as this. It's at moments like that when I feel most complete, when I feel most peaceful. Part of my being wished to savor the feeling that he created in me at that very moment, to linger on the devastating sweetness that he conjured inside me. The two of us were far too gone, far too wrapped up in each other to care about Link aboard the ship. We were too far-gone to hear the sudden rain spatter against the windows. He did not look away. I switched between closing my eyes to hold the moment, to still the world, and staring up into his eyes.  
  
And even as he moved, he kept his forehead up against mine, smiling down at me. Feeling something this good couldn't possibly be a dream, couldn't be an illusion. I wasn't feeling the bed beneath me or the seeing the ceiling above me, I only felt and saw him. He inhaled my gasps and sighs and sped up when I asked for more.  
  
The backs of my eyelids were white hot supernovas of incredibly light and gravity. It was all too much and I brought my eyes open to witness the spectacular sight he was as he hovered above me. His forehead, still on mine, was spectacularly hot, and it thrilled me when I divested my lips of his and brought them to his brow. My lips tasted sweat and skin. My lips tasted sex. They tasted love. Heated breath escaped my lips and brushed his hairline.  
  
I was brought back to his eyes when I heard a strangled gasp come from his throat. Sensing the sweat that was pooling in the hollow of my throat he brought his head down and lapped at me there, rendering a gasp from me to match his. His smile matched mine but disappeared when he kissed me once more. It was truly amazing how incredibly alive I felt when I was with him, when I was wrapped in his arms and the fate of the world did not rest on our shoulders.  
  
Then, we both felt a strange urgency. My arms drew up around his neck, holding tight due to the sweat that was trickling down his neck onto his back. My head, which was swimming with the intensity and the heat that we were creating. There was a strange tightness in my chest that generally came when I wasn't getting enough air, but this was strangely different. It felt as if my heart was being squeezed ad gripped tightly. It was pain mixed with unabashed pleasure, and it caused me to moan low in my throat. His head was nestled in my neck and when I moaned his lips ventured slowly down my neck.  
  
Suddenly, Neo sped up and his head lifted from my neck to look in my eyes. "I can't miss this. It's too...too..."  
  
But then I broke apart. The pit of my stomach was tingling, and the telltale hot flush rushed up my body and...  
  
The supernova that was behind my eyes exploded in a hot white rush, making me gasp again and making Neo smile rather painfully. As he looked at me, sweat dripped from his brow onto my face. Very lovingly, he reached out and swiped it off of my, smoothing my damp hair away from my face. Smiling never feels as wonderful as it does when he is there to witness it. It is ten times as bright, ten times as meaningful. Now, when he smiled back, I realized what I must look like to him. What I must be in his eyes as well as in his heart.  
  
He rolled over onto his side next to me, and leaning over I dropped a quick kiss on his nose. I felt positively sweaty and dangerous and relaxed all at the same time. Sighing, I rolled onto me side and threw my arm across his chest.  
  
Chuckling, he sighed and looked down at me. "What?" I asked, wiping an errant strand of hair out of my eyes.  
  
"I was just thinking... man, we owe Link..."  
  
~Fin~  
  
-She's always burning just like neon. Neon. Who knows how long she can go before she burns away.- 


End file.
